Regorian
The Regorians are a humanoid species native to Regor 2 in the Gamma Velorum system. Their is only one nation and government on the planetThe First Prefect says "may our great nation prevail," implying that there is only one nation on Regor 2. Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake which is led by the First Prefect. Governed by astrology even as they reached out to the stars, the Regorians' first contact with the Planetary Union abruptly ended when they imprisoned two Union officers as Giliacs. History Over 3,100 years ago, primitive Regorians created the astrological calendar. By 702 BCE, the star known as Giliac (of the Giliac constellation) collapsed into a black hole and "disappeared" from the sky. Early Regorians interpreted its disappearance to mean that children born on the month of Giliac were violent. By the early 25th century, the Regorians had constructed large developed cities into a sprawling civilization led by a single government. Regorians erected a number of astronomical arrays with the largest by the capital of the Regorian government, overseen by the government's Science Prefect. It has 25 independent satellites which "act as a single antenna with a variable diameter."Science Prefect. Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake First Contact Around the year 2417, the First Prefect of Regor 2 ordered their largest astronomical array to transmit the message "Is anyone out there?" by microwave into space. He later recalls, "We thought it would take decades, maybe even centuries, before anyone answered the message."Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Yet the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] receives the communication in November 2420. The Regorian government sends landing coordinates and tells the Orville that they await their arrival. First contact is made between the First Prefect and the other prefects of Regor 2 and Captain Ed Mercer, First Officer Kelly Grayson, Second Officer Bortus, Chief of Security Talla Keyali, and Doctor Claire Finn of the Orville. The meeting is cordial until the Regorians learn that Kelly and Bortus are Giliac. They imprison the two and order the Orville back to the Planetary Union. Government The planet seems to be governed by a single political body spearheaded by the First Prefect, who is implied to govern by public mandate such as an election.The First Prefect says that there would be a "national uproar" if he released a Giliac and that "people would tear down these walls," hinting that he rules based on public assent. Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake The current First Prefect is an unnamed male who has governed the planet since at least 2417 and probably well before. The First Prefect oversees leaders of particular subject matters, such as the Science Prefect. In states of crises, such as the appearance of a new star, the First Prefect may call an emergency session. The foremost ceremonial building of the Regorians is the State Hall where the Regorians dined with representatives of the Planetary Union to celebrate first contact. The government's formal astrological body is the Celestial Advisory, which monitors the status of stars in constellations. Biology Externally, Regorians are physically identical to humans, distinguished only by silver facial splotches along the cheekbones and chin. Language Regorians speak a unique language although its writings have not yet been deciphered. Culture Regorian culture is based on astrology and the philosophy that the "stars do not lie."First Prefect. Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Belief in astrology is very strong.The First Prefect says that there would be a "national uproar" if he released a Giliac and that "people would tear down these walls," implying a very fervent belief in astrology. Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake According to their beliefs, one's fate is predetermined by the month of the constellation and anyone born in month of the "cursed" Giliac constellation are prone to extreme violence. Every individual born Giliac is processed by the government and imprisoned. Failure to turn a Giliac newborn over to the government results in "severe prosecution." Regorians use some form of monetary currency. At least two, and possibly three, unnamed types of Regorian games are known played with wooden pieces. Technology The Regorians are markedly less developed than space-faring civilizations of the 25th century. They rely upon microwave signals to transmit long-range messages into space, a method Chief of Security Talla Keyali calls "old school."Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Regorians maintain a large satellite network in orbit around the planet solely to measure the position of stars. Regorians have multiple medical facilities. One visited by Doctor Claire Finn and Talla has at least three operating rooms, research laboratories, and a neo-natal intensive care unit. Much of its hospital equipment is focused on preventing Giliac births in their obstetrics ward. "We've recently developed a cost-effective means of magnetic resonance imaging for regular monitoring of fetal growth," Doctor Feylar mentions. "We're the first medical facility in the world to do it on this scale."Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Giliac camps People born during the month of Giliac are imprisoned from birth in a heavily guarded camp, overseen by a Warden. Prison guards wear body armor, helmets, and uniforms, and carry weapons. Giliacs are transported to the camp by armored vehicles and wear red uniforms. Camps have infirmaries staffed by doctors and wooden barracks for the prisoners. Trivia * The guns of the prison guards are actually FN P-90s. Appearances *''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' References Category:Species * Category:Languages